Bleach Remix
by animegirl090
Summary: This anime has its same plot setting but the only thing different is that...There will be new characters approaching ichigo and his friends. But will this be good thing or a bad thing. And how will ichigo feel towards these characters?


Dear Diary,

When i thought it was finally over, my life gets harder by the moment. The victory tour is coming toward district 12 which me and peter are going to be on, they're will be others on the tour too!But im not even THAT happy about it unlike Effie and the others. It's just that if it was up to me, I would try to forget the hungry games entirely. Like never speak of them. Pretend they were nothing but a bad dream. But the victory tour makes it impossible. The sun persists in rising and im down trailing the woods and i see my best friend, Gale Hawthrone. I'm suprised though the only time i see Gale is on sundays, when we meet up in the woods to hunt together.

Being with Gale makes me calm It's just one more part of the capitol has concoted. When Peeta and I made it into the final eight in the Hungry Games, they sent reporters to do personal stories about us. When they asked about my friends, everyone directed them to gale which wouldn't do with anything of the romance i played out with you have Gale my best friend, Dark straight hair, olive skin, gray eyes,. Some people resembled me and him as cousins. But i dont blame them we do kinda look alike, sort of.

Dear Diary,

I'm now on my to Victors Village. It's a seperate community there are twelve houses each with dotted flowering bushes. Over years the odors of liquor and vomit, boiled cabbage and burned meat, unwashed clothes and mouse droppings everywhere. My nose immediately wrinkles in disgust. Heading towards our way to the tour there were reporters documentary my every move as I presided and thanked peeta and give him a kiss on the cheek so that everyone can leave me alone. Happily to leave the tour I headed straight to the woods and waited for Gale. I wondered that will I lose my best friends the person who I shared my secrets to?

Ready to bail, there he was ten feet away from me. Without even thinking I ran to his arms making a noise almost similar to crying and laughing. We did what we always did that day eat breakfeast and do what we do the best which is hunting. Then suddenly as I suggested I take over the daily snare run, he took my face and kissed me. I was completely unprepared. You would think that after all the hours I'd spent with Gale-watching him talk and laugh and frown-that I would know all there was to know about his lips. Realizing he was about to let go he said, "I had to do that. At least once." And he was gone.

Dear Diary,

Despite the fact that the sun was shining so bright to me, I thought about what happened today. I sat next to a tree and tried to decide if I like the kiss, or resented it. but all I remeber is the pressure of his lips. This all flashes through my head in an instant as president Snow eyes bore into me on the heels of his threat to kill gale. From the president's point of view, I've ignored Peeta and flaunted my preference for Gale's company before the whole by doing so made it clear I was, in fact,mocking the capitol. Now I endangered Gale and his family and my family and Peeta's ,too, by my carelessness. As I watch President Snow barge out of the door he whispered to me and said' I know about the kiss". The second i turned around he was gone.

A visit from President Snow. Districts on the verge of uprising. A direct death threat to Gale, with others to follow. Everyone I loved doomed. And who knows who else will pay for my attention? Unless I turn things around on this tour. Quiet the discontent and put the president's mind at rest. And how? By providing to the country beyond any shadow of a doubt that I love Peeta Mellark.

Dear Diary,

Prim got out early from the school event. And i Realize that Bam! It's like someone actually hits me in the chest. I squeeze my eyes shut and I dont see Prim -I see Rue, the tweleve year old girl from district 11 who was my ally in the arena. She could fly, birdlike, from the tree, catching on to the slenderest branches, Rue, who I didn't save. Who I let die. I picture her lying on the ground with the spear wedge in her stomach... Who else will I fail to save from the Capitols vengeance? Who else will be dead if I don't satisfy President Snow?

My mother hurries up and gives me the pin I left before the hungry games. A mockingjay flying in a circle of gold. I tried to give it to Rue but she wouldn't take it. She said the pin was the reason she'd decided to trust me. The rest of the day is blur of getting to the station, bidding everyone good-bye.

Dear Diary,

The train starts to brake a little and I think President Snow is watching me and doesn't approve of my confiding in Haymitch and has decided to go ahead and kill me now. But we're stopping for fuel. I realize that me and Peeta well be mentors now, every year from here on out. And every year we will revist the romance and broadcast the details of our private life, and we will never, ever be able to do abything but live happily ever after with Peeta.

But the question is do i really want that? Is it something they want from me or what i want? But the full impact of what will happen hits me. I will never have a life with Gale, even if I want to. I will never be allowed to live alone. I will have to be forever in love with Peeta. The Capitol will insist on it. Well i guess my love life ends here in my forever in my secret diary.


End file.
